


Better Than Words

by grandtheftLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Short, Song writing, what i imagine went down when mm was being written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandtheftLove/pseuds/grandtheftLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Song Writing Drabble</p>
<p>Liam and Louis develop the sounds of Midnight Memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> its so short and it hasn't been beta'd this one is kinda just whatever

It was the way Liam’s pen tapped on the edge of the table, his lips softly mouthing out the words. It was when he’d hum out the melody 20 different ways, and every time it’d sound like the words were written just for that tune. The times when Liam would scratch the back of his head and squint at Louis’s hand writing, then give a faintly disapproving smile when he realized they weren’t song lyrics at all; those were the times Louis felt most at home. The warm feeling that spread from his toes, through his stomach, all the way to the top of his head when Liam’s eyes crinkled at the sight of Louis with the back of a pencil stuck between his lips was nearly addicting.

       And when Louis would lie with his feet over the top of the couch and the blood draining to his face, Liam would say

“Focus, we’ve almost got this one done.”

And Louis would say, in his grumpy-but-not-really-because-Liam’s-eyes-are-like-warm-chocolate-chip-cookies voice, “I am, this is how I think.”

       Then Liam would laugh and poke Louis’s belly and try to mask all the fondness with a frown because he’s pretty sure not being able to say no to Louis is a medical condition. Somehow they actually got lyrics written, somewhere in between all the giggling and half assed wrestling and falling asleep on top of each other, crammed into one of the tour bus bunks that’s barely even meant for one.

Louis would start on the melody to go with it, while Liam watched, with Louis’s head tucked under his chin, his fingers sliding over the keyboard.

“Mm, thats not quite right, “ Liam would hum out, and Louis would grumble and groan and start feeling out a new melody anyway, because Liam was right. Liam was always right.

There were times when nothing was working and the flow of lyrics ran dry like an old ball point pen. Liam would get that little crease on his forehead that Louis could never stand to see. He’d be too grumpy to play fifa with the boys, too strung out for Louis’s jokes, too frustrated to do anything to stare at blank sheets of crumpled notebook paper. They’d try and sit down to write something together and it’d end in nothing but biting remarks and snappish replies.

Eventually, when Louis was just exhausted of fighting, he’d wrap his arms around Liam’s waist and say,

“Why don’t we just get away for a bit. Away from the distractions. We’ll go somewhere fancy, I dunno, some place in Europe. And we’ll relax, and just write. Just you and me.”

And it would take it bit of convincing, but Liam would hug Louis tightly back and say,

“Alright. No distractions. Just writing.”

And there, tangled up in sheets and jumpers, in who knows what country, when Louis was on the edge of sleep, feeling warm, soft, and hazy, with the echo of Liam’s voice feeling the flow of the new lyrics in his ear, was when Louis was the most happy.


End file.
